Cute Babies
by Holz9364
Summary: Jane thinks he and Lisbon would have cute babies. Lisbon secretly agrees. And Hightower, well frankly she finds the whole thing rather amusing. Jisbon!


**Cute Babies**

_**A/N - I got the idea for this fic when I found this website in which you put two faces and it creates an image of what their child may look like! The Jisbon baby was naturally adorable and I wondered what Jane & Lisbon would have to say about that so this fic was born! **_

_**Some people may view it as silly but I tried to write it in character so I hope those of you who read all my fics and enjoy them will enjoy this one too! And any newcomers to my fics, I also hope you guys enjoy this! It's just a bit of fun! =]**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Have you found out what made our victim so rich?" Lisbon asked her team as she walked into the bullpen after having a very stressful phone call with the AG.

"Oh hey Lisbon." Jane greeted her from his desk, the desk he rarely used.

"We found it." Van Pelt answered, sitting at her own computer, "He invented a website."

"What kind of website?" Lisbon asked, she couldn't be bothered with games; she was still cranky about that phonecall.

"A morphing website." Van Pelt replied, making Lisbons frown deepen.

"You put in a photo of you and someone else and it shows you what your baby will look like." Jane told Lisbon with a grin from his computer, "Wanna see what your baby with Mashburn looks like?"

Out of curiosity Lisbon walked over to the computer and looked at the image, "Wow it's cute." She said as she looked at the picture.

Jane made a face, "Ours is cuter." He said causing Lisbons eyes to flash in shock and widen, Jane grinned and opened a new file showing an even cuter baby with big blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Admit it, its cuter." Jane said and Lisbon laughed, "They are both cute." She reasoned, but this was Jane, he wouldn't give in that easily.

"True, but ours is still cuter." Jane said, trying to coerce her into agreeing.

"What other ones have you done on here?" Lisbon asked instead, aware that she was changing the subject.

Jane noticed too but let her away with it, for now at least, "This is Grace and Rigsbys." He told her, opening another file and causing Rigsby and Grace to come and look at the picture too.

"He looks more like Rigsby than you Grace." Jane observed, Lisbon smirked, "Shame." She teased.

But Jane could fight back, "Who would have cuter babies with Rigsby, Grace or Lisbon." He mused, putting a new image onto the website and bringing up a photo of Lisbon & Rigsbys baby.

"Also cute." Rigsby agreed, not choosing one or the other, wise choice of him really.

"I think its Lisbon." Jane thought aloud, "I think she makes good babies."

Lisbons cheeks flushed a little as Jane announced he was going to test this theory and put an image of Cho in with Lisbon.

"You also have cute children with Cho." Jane remarked, "Hey Cho, wanna see your kid with Lisbon?"

"No." Cho said simply, not looking up from his book, Lisbon laughed, "Alright then, lets have some fun with this." She said, motioning for Jane to budge over so she could share the seat with him.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as he watched her put the images in and process them.

Grace laughed, "He's cute, but Jane's kid with you was cuter." She said as she saw the result of her child with Jane.

Jane smirked as Lisbon blushed but said nothing about it, "Lisbon, seriously? That's just wrong and impossible!"

Rigsby glanced at the screen as the baby image came up, "The kid is kind of cute but let's face it who would be mad enough to have kids with him?" He asked, shooting an amused glance at Jane.

"Lisbon." Jane answered, teasing the woman, she knew this of course and ignored it, but that only spurred him on.

"Okay." Lisbon said, standing up and giving Jane his seat back, "Enough fun messing around on the victim's website."

Jane made a face at her, but she stood her ground, "I got the search warrant for the brother's house."

"I'll stay here and play around with the website." Jane said, earning a glare from Lisbon.

"Uh no you won't, you'll do what I say."

"Uh why?" Jane asked in the same tone she'd reprimanded him with.

"Because I'm your superior and you do what I tell you too." Lisbon demanded, her arms crossed as she glared at him.

"I'll come on one condition." Jane said and Lisbon was immediately suspicious.

"Whats the condition?" Lisbon asked as Jane smirked and the team watched the stand-off.

"Admit that our baby is cuter than you and Mashburn's." Jane said, a glint in his eye.

"Seriously Jane? That's your condition?" Lisbon asked in disbelief.

Ever the immature childish guy he was, Jane nodded, smirking.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile behind the annoyance and exasperation, "Fine! Our baby is cuter than my baby with Mashburn!"

"I wasn't aware there was baby in the equation." An amused voice called from the bullpen door.

Lisbons eyes widened in horror and Jane tried his best not to burst out laughing at her reaction. Lisbon turned around to face her boss.

"Um there isn't Ma'am." Lisbon told Hightower, her cheeks were bright red.

"Oh no there are two apparently." Hightower corrected, still with an amused glint in her eyes.

"There are no babies Ma'am." Lisbon said, glaring at Jane.

"Then do explain Agent." Hightower said, glancing from Lisbons red cheeks to Janes grin.

Lisbon glanced to Jane who gladly took the explanation job, "Lisbon and I came to the conclusion that we would make cute babies according to the victim's website."

Jane ushered Hightower over to his computer and showed him the picture of his and Lisbons baby. Lisbons cheeks got even redder and she shook her head at the team in disbelief and was not expecting Hightower to say what she did.

"You _would_ make good children."

The team, as well as Lisbon gaped at Hightower who stood up and smirked at Jane who looked highly amused.

She made her way to the bullpen door, "Just don't start making them yet."

Leaving Lisbons face bright red, the team in stitches and Jane speechless Hightower left feeling pretty good about what she'd achieved with one sentence.

_**The End ;D**_

_**A/N - Like I said, just for fun! ;D Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! xxx**_

For some reason i cant put the links to the baby pics in this fic so they are on my profile if you want to see them :)

_**Peace, Out! 3**_


End file.
